nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Lovian Stock Market Hey everyone. I'm stopping by to propose the formation of an official Lovian stock market that will be open to the public. It would operate much like NASDAQ does in the United States, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the acronym. According to what I've read, we've already got a stock market of our own (at least for businesses to use). I can't see any reason why not to officially implement this, as our new Minister of Commerce. It'll be great for our economy. What do you say? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :LSMI was already made, but DeemeeTalyn deleted it. -- 00:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I have already done this however I never got back to writing the in character stuff, check it out Noble City Stock Exchange. Its open to the public and you can trade electronically. The page just needs sprucing up. Kunarian 00:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : These newbies -_____________________________________- Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Please Villanova explain the long face. :D Kunarian 00:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well i really don't inlcude you Kunarian, ur getting old xD, but sometimes u guys gotta think things through. Think how hard it is to keep updating a LSM every day? Think how a company may say or just minipulate the thing to say "My stock is worth 98765456787654567876545676.5676567656" it'll start battles. It's just hard to do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Shh, my youth is my beauty! XD It would be hard to do yes. I thought that by being reasonable and by doing it how proper markets do then I would think it would work but then again can we trust anyone? :P Kunarian 00:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, you don't manipulate it. You have to buy it and have the price go up by itself. I think every company should have 1000 shares that can be bought and sold, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, a billion works too. But we need to implement a real monetary system so people can't just do whatever they want and buy every stock. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that the Noble City Stock Exchange isn't exclusive to companies in Noble City, right? Also, all of the values are the same by default, and I have no idea how to set the values correctly. I'll sign Costello Enterprises on if you can review the info on the page and figure out what is what. I really could use an advisor... There should be a tutorial. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Make Plains an OFFICIAL hamlet! I seriously think Plains deserves so. -- 23:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : I would agree, plz present it before congress. The way you do this is by adding it to the existing local places list to the hamlets. I will vote pro! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I edited it a bit here: User:TimeMaster/Plains —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think Plains could join the main namespace. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of SjorkingmaWikistad's original one. Moving now... -- 13:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nvm, Oos, can you rename it by clicking here? Thanks! (admins rights needed to delete redirect) -- 13:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't move it yet. All I did was move it to the north coast of Asian Island. Adoha is already on Truth Island, we should get a village in another part of Clymene. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What i'm in favor in is proposing this before congress. So it's actually official. Which i'll do now Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) GUYS! We HAVE COMMUNITY CONSENSUS TO MAKE PLAINS A CITY. LET'S DO THAT RIGHT NOW. Oos, please move the page. -- 18:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No, we don't. We have community consensus to make plains a town. Other than that, we haven't agreed where to place it, etc. So don't move the page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we don't have that either, we have consensus to make Plains a hamlet. :P --Semyon 19:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Correctly. There is a low number of hamlets in Lovia. Wabba The I 19:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Progressive Coalition 2012 We need this, so all us Progressive and Socialists can unite and join together in a dioluage for this congress. If you want to sign up and join us to defend the countries middle class sign your party below: *Labour Party *Green Party *Lovian Communist Party *Animal Rights Party *Walden *CPL.nm *Liberal Democratic Party Please Join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Added LDP. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Would have never guess =O glad to have you, we're up to at least 30+ members Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, we're a bit more left than before. Basically, the most left of the liberals, though still not as left as CPL.nm or Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) News Everyone I started a new wikination about a small carribbean island. It needs a shitload of work but I was wondering if anyone would like to heelp me there, the link is http://www.pintona.wikia.com. MMunson 03:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : I have also started my own wikination, here let me share, like yours its very young. http://bretherland.wikia.com/wiki/Bretherland_Wiki Kunarian 03:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe we should establish relations between our ountris, when they are developed enough. One thing, how big is your country, mine's a little smaller than Barbados. MMunson 03:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Does everybody have his own wiki now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Seriously xD i was just gonna say. I think i'll help Kunarian, his just looks more "professionalized" also he's a good map-maker and Logo creator which is good for a start up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank ya marcus. The reason I made a wiki is because I just love Lovia, so I wanted my own. I won't abandon Lovia though, I'm preoccupied with life today however. And by the way my country is quite large. Kunarian 13:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I might help out a bit in both, but Kunarian, you need more content and MMunson, you need more decorations. HORTON11: • 14:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey! Shitload is my word! I might join them also, but I was actually planing on creating my own little nation. Either way, Lovia is where my heart is at. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have a French wikination, as well as an English wikination. I am inactive on both, though, since I don't know how to make maps, which are vital. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, what happened to the maps on the French wiki that I had made. HORTON11: • 17:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::In the Harvian Islands, I'm James Stanton. In Brunant, I'm Jack Ash. In Cétatie, I'm Jean Royal. In Maores, I'm Jasper Maegt. In Breterhland, I'm Joseph Honest (Prime Minister) and in Lovia and Libertas, I'm Jhon Lewis =D I have create 300 own wikis about an own country. Mostly, I called Libertas or Lovia (Sorry, I'm not originale!). In a couple of times (15x), I called Katachon. But I work never done. The highest number of pages on my own country wiki was not more than 80. Wabba The I 19:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It would be nince to have you around on Brunant more often. HORTON11: • 19:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Cettatie is a legitimate French wiki. It has Dutch everywhere, image names are Dutch, there are Dutch translations of things, it seems like a Wikination for Dutch people that are learning French more than a real French wiki. That's why I started a new one. And Horton, I decided to switch to an archipelago. Taking over part of the real world was weird, and the land was too small--I don't want just one city. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Timemaster, I make maps. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Great, good to know. I'll contact you if I need one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Plains Where should it be? -- 02:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :By'' law, it's a hamlet. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, only you forgot to address the ''"where?" portion of his question, Marcus. As for Jeff, I believe it is currently in Adoha, although this might be changed in the near future. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should locate yet another hamlet on Truth Island. It's a relatively small island and if we are to believe the page: "The Island is currently under consideration for total protection under NPS rule, which was proposed by Marcus Villanova." If we are considering it to become a National Park and we want to keep the island as natural as it currently is (where is your progressive voice now??), we should definitively not place Plains on Truth Island. Instead, Asian Island would be a way better choice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : @All - I like how i said what it was i got home at like 9, dolly works 9 to 5, i work 5 to 9 xD. I was tired XD Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't know if my post as governor can influence things, but personally I think it should be on Asian island. As it's a hamlet, it should be near a major settlement (and as little Adoha already has Ferg Beach, it should be near Sofasi). HORTON11: • 12:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::In the past when State Laws existed, governors decided whether a town would become official and certainly where they were to be situated. Nowadays I think, governors have an advisory role. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::It should be down to the governer. Kunarian 15:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, it looks like we got Kunarian authorising Horton for his vote, taking in account TM, Horton and me are pro-Asian Island, that makes 4 votes pro-Asian Island and only Jeff pro-Truth Island. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Err, what's that 5 to 9 stuff, Marcus? XD And, Horton, hamlets have no need to be near major cities. They just need to be linked to a major city. Otherwise, it would be impossible to make a village or town or city that is far from another, because we couldn't get past the hamlet stage of development. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Not all settlements have to start off as hamlets, they could be villages (like Charleston). HORTON11: • 16:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Charleston started off as a hamlet, because you can't just say it's a village without people living there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki events With Kunarian and Munson both having new wikis, we should have more interwiki events like a film festival and beauty pageant. HORTON11: • 17:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, they still have no embassy in Lovia (not even a page on the country!), so there's a lot to be done. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Not just with them, but also with TM's french wikination, Brunant, Libertas and Maores. HORTON11: • 17:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I know you meant that, but would like to see diplomatic relations with all wikinations concerned before we do film festivals etc. Of course, it's a very good idea to do it (it would boost activity in all wikinations and that's what we need right now), but I don't know the nations of TM, Kunarian and Munson yet, because they have no (or hardly any) diplomatic relations with Lovia and Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On a related note, the Lovian-Brunanter film The Inside Job is looking for actors to play the main roles. Anyone interested just respond below. HORTON11: • 17:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admins We need some people who are trusted and can do the following things: * ENABLE CHAT * Enable Expanded Wiki Navigation * Enable lots of stuff * Edit wiki interface messages Please, guys. I need the adminship because nobody else can do these things. -- 23:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I am so against ur amdimship, just for "newness". Also I'm currently I think oos is doing fine. We have like 7 active members, maybe 10 so one person is good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Err, Jeff... why do you want Chat enabled if you hate the new skin? I thought you couldn't use chat on Monobook. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) To make it clear: Jeff, you are probably one of the more controversial figures of the wiki. Generally, admins are trusted by (almost) the entire community. Other thing: "enable lots of stuff" (so, what kind of stuff?), Expanded Wiki Navigation (wtf is this?), chat (we have talk page, forums, blogs, who all keep the discussion in the page histories. no need for a chat), and edit wiki interface messages (1. what messages; 2. why?) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I am against all new admins, tbh, because I don't see anyone on this wiki who is suited to the job. --Semyon 10:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :When you're getting really desperate, you can always just pick me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, nice try though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with you, but there is one problem. There are no other active adimins and when you are gone, there will be no one to run the site. HORTON11: • 12:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, for now I'm not gone and in case I might vanish unexpectedly, you can always reach our bureaucrat Dimitri on his talk page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm interested in revamping the templates. I want to change them to Template:Ambox type templates, which I think look great. If you haven't seen one, check out, for example, Template:Cleanup on Wikipedia. It'd be easier for me to do this as an admin, though I could just tell Oos what to do as well. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC)